A First Time for Everything
by bettysofia
Summary: There's something Kurt's wanted to try for a long time. Now he has someone to do it with, but has he got the guts to tell Finn that he wants it? Of course he does; he's Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel goes after what he wants. Prequel to "An Itch That Needs To Be Scratched".


He had thought about it for a _very_ long time. At first it had just been a blurry fantasy that had entered his mind in bed trying desperately to fall asleep. He had put tentative hands on himself and he had imagined what it would feel like to have such an intimate act performed on him and he would come so hard his head would spin. And he would continue to fantasize.

Now though, a couple of years after those initial fantasies started, there might actually be a chance for him to turn them into a very vivid reality. He's not lying by himself in his bed anymore. He has a very real, very enthusiastic, boyfriend. However secret he may be. And he wants to do everything with Finn.

He's still a little wary, though. Yes, so far Finn's been much more… open… to things than Kurt had first imagined he'd be. Kurt's even often the one to put a halt on things when they both get overly enthusiastic. Finn's much more likely to lose himself and forget that unfortunately they do not live alone. But this he thinks still might be a little too… well, gay… for Finn. But he has to try or he knows he's going to regret it.

After all, he's Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel goes after what he wants. If he didn't then he wouldn't have Finn right now.

His dad and Carole won't be home for several hours, most likely not until a bit past midnight, and Finn will be back from football practice at any time. This is the best chance he will get for a while and he knows it.

Feeling determined, nervous and turned on all at once Kurt hurries through a shower, keeping the water a bit on the cold side and forces himself not to think of anything too specific. Any image of Finn on his knees, licking his lips and using his sinfully skilled tongue on Kurt gets quickly pushed away.

Even though he cuts his time in the shower in half, Kurt is still standing in front of his mirror wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist when he can hear Finn slamming the door shut and thundering up the stairs.

"Kurt? You here?" There's a short knock on Kurt's door and before he has time to answer it's pushed opened. There's a pause and then Kurt can practically hear the crooked smirk in Finn's voice. "Did you start without me?" Finn asks in his most fake-pitiful voice and Kurt can feel warm hands land on his waist and toy with the edge of the towel.

"Of course I didn't," he smiles, turning around and placing his hands on Finn's cheeks, "because I know that would have made you sad and no one likes a sad Finn."

"It's true."

Finn pouts and Kurt can't help but giggle as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Finn's lips. He can feel Finn's mouth stretch into a wide smile under his lips and after a few seconds he pulls away.

"No worries," Finn says, unzipping his jeans and pushing them as well as his underwear down his thighs. "I can catch up." He grins at Kurt and winks, quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it across his shoulder. "Now you're the one who's behind." He grins again and tugs on Kurt's towel, making it slide to the floor.

"Come here." Finn grabs him by the waist and walks backwards, pulling Kurt along, to the bed. They topple on top of each other, both giggling when they land together in a mess of limbs.

Finn kisses Kurt, quick and sweet. Kurt hums in delight. He returns the kiss, kissing much harder than before, and presses himself closer to Finn. Their bodies slide together as the kisses grow longer and hungrier. In the back of Kurt's mind lingers his fantasy and he shudders, grinding into Finn's hip.

A few minutes go by just like that; grinding and open mouthed kisses and running their hands over ever sliver of skin they can reach.

He's breathing deeply when he lets go of Finn's bottom lip. His eyes are wide and wild, as he locks his gaze with Finn's. He's lost some of the bravado he felt just fifteen minutes ago. But not his determination and definitely none of the throbbing lust running through his veins. He grabs Finn's hands, stilling them. "Will you… will you do something for me?" he asks.

"Anything," Finn says, lacing his fingers through Kurt's.

"You might not want to do this." Kurt tells him, frankly.

"I want anything you want," Finn says, "What do you want, baby?"

Kurt can feel himself shake, anticipation trickling over his body, and he wets his lips. "Your tongue," he says.

Finn smiles wide and toothy and leans in, clearly intent on more kissing, but Kurt stops him with a hand on his chest. He chuckles at Finn's eagerness, feeling lighter, and raises an eyebrow. "Not there," he says, smiling at Finn. He takes a breath. "I want you to rim me."

There's a pause when Finn's just looking at him. "Yeah, I don't know what that means," he says, sheepishly, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Kurt swallows. Obviously this isn't something he can sugar coat. He just has to spell it out. So he reaches out and wraps his hand around Finn's neck, brings his lips close to his ear and whispers; "I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

Finn squeaks and he pulls back a little, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. "I… you…" he stammers, "that's something you want?"

"God, yes."

"Fuck," Finn breathes out. "That's hot. I don't really know why, but. Fuck. That's hot."

Despite his proclamation combined with heavy breathing and one hand seemingly by its own accord drifting south, Finn's sporting a deer in headlights look. So Kurt puts his hands on Finn's shoulders and pushes until Finn falls back against the pillows. He drapes himself over Finn's body, nudging one knee in between Finn's legs to press against Finn's dick. He parts his lips and slides his tongue along Finn's bottom lip. Finn whines into his mouth and his hips jerk up, grinding against Kurt's knee. He mumbles something intelligible against Kurt's mouth.

"Mmm, yeah. Flip over," Finn says, after he's pulled back.

Kurt opens his eyes and looks at Finn. The deer in headlights is gone, instead there's that little wrinkle above his nose that he gets when he's thinking hard about something. "Everything okay?" he has to ask.

Finn gives one short, sharp nod. "Yeah. Now, flip over. So I can… start." Instead of waiting for Kurt to do it he grabs Kurt by the waist and hoists him around.

His back hits the mattress and immediately Finn's on top of him, nipping at his lips and along his jaw. He moans loudly as Finn's tongue travels down his throat, along his chest and around his bellybutton. His hands find Finn's hair and rake through it. Not really tugging or guiding him, just holding him.

Finn looks up at him, looking simultaneously nervous and excited. "Tell me if I'm, y'know, doing it wrong," he says. Then his head dips down and his tongue slides over the head of Kurt's cock – licking it like a lollipop.

"Oh my god. Finn," Kurt moans. Finn's working his way down Kurt's shaft and over his balls. Then his tongue leaves and Kurt whimpers. He can hear Finn take several deep breaths and then there's a tentative swipe over his entrance. He shudders; his legs fall wider apart and Finn's hands are on the back of his thighs steadying him. "Oh god." He moans and wiggles as Finn's tongue continues making little careful swipes. He feels Finn's lips pressing a kiss against his left cheek.

"'S okay?" Finn asks, his voice a little wobbly.

"Yes. So good, sweetheart." Kurt does grab Finn's hair and tugs him closer. "Please. Don't stop."

Finn makes a happy sounding little noise and his grip on Kurt's thighs get tighter as he, well, dives back in. The strokes of his tongue are firmer and stronger and every single one is accompanied by a breathy moan. The combined sensations of feeling Finn and listening to him has Kurt teetering on the edge much quicker than he would have wanted to. He wraps a hand around his cock, giving himself a few firm tugs. "Oh my god! Ohh Finn!" Yelling, knocked over the edge, he starts to come, spurting over his hand and stomach.

He's twitching all over, trying to catch his breath. "Finn," he says in a long, drawn out breath. Finn doesn't seem to have any plans on slowing down though. He just keeps going. With added enthusiasm.

"Dude," Finn says, hot breath against Kurt's skin, "I'm going for another one."

Kurt fists the sheets as Finn's tongue keeps licking. Then probing gently, slipping inside Kurt, and he can feel himself harden completely again. He's rocking his hips against Finn's mouth. It's hot and a little dirty and he registers high breathy moans that he realizes must come from him. "Oh. Oh, god. Yes. Finn," he babbles.

He moans loudly. His hips jerk erratically against Finn's mouth. Finn's hands release their grip on his thighs and his lips disappear for a second before they close around the head of his cock. And he comes a second time; exploding into Finn's mouth.

"Oh, holy crap. Oh god, Kurt." Finn's panting, kneeling between Kurt's legs. "That was so fucking hot." He's pawing at Kurt's stomach, running his hands up and down his sides. "Please. Please Kurt, can I fuck you now? I need to be inside you so bad."

Kurt can barely gather himself enough to even attempt to give a coherent answer. He just nods dreamily, thinking that having Finn inside him right now sounds like the best idea ever. "Mmmhmm," he hums, but his voice sounds far away.

"Fuck." Finn groans and Kurt can feel him; feel Finn's cock pushing into him in one swift motion. Filling him up and stretching him. Finn pulls back and thrusts back in. Moaning a string of words with each thrust. "God. Kurt. Fuck. Yeah, yeah. So good, baby."

Finn's slamming into him, going hard and fast, and Kurt feels a bit like a ragdoll getting tossed around. He wraps his hand around Kurt's cock which surprisingly hasn't entirely lost interest yet. For a second Kurt wonders if it's actually physically possible for him to feel this close to the edge _again_ but then Finn hits just the right spot and he's shouting and coming all over himself and he can feel Finn coming inside him just a second later.

"Fuck, that was so awesome." Finn's looming over him, still breathing hard, and looking at him with huge, proud eyes, "You just came three times, dude. _Three_!" He holds up three fingers in front of Kurt's face.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Kurt says, grinning ridiculously at Finn.

Finn nuzzles his neck, plopping down next to him and kisses his ear. His arms wrap around Kurt and he grins, "Yeah, we're _so _doing that again."


End file.
